Slow As Molasses
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: It's true. My Seb is as slow as Molasses. Ain't that right, TheBustyBarmaid? Written with her, by the way.


"God, Sebby. You're so slow." Jim whined.

"Sure, Jim." Seb ambled along behind his boss.

"Go faster." Jim whined, tugging on Seb's sleeve.

"I don't see a need to."

"I told you to."

"Mhmm."

"So do it."

"I'm moving, yeah?"

"But slowly."

"So?"

"I want you to go faster."

"Why, exactly?

"Because you're going too slow." Jim whined again.

"How is this too slow?" Seb grumbled. "I'm moving in the direction you want."

"But too slowly."

"If you say so." He shrugged.

"Seb…" Jim whined.

"Yes?"

"Goooooooo."

"I'm moving, yes?"

"Not fast enough!" Jim snapped and Seb sighed. "Sebastian, I order you to go faster."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Because you're so slow." Jim whined. "I hate slow things." Seb raised an eyebrow at him. "Seb…"

"Yes?"

"Go faster!"

"Jim." Seb sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Just an exasperated sigh, Jim. Nothing more."

"Why?"

"I don't see why we have to walk any faster." Jim opened his mouth. "Other than the fact that you want to. We will be early enough."

"Because we won't be early enough!"

"Two hours to prepare and an hour to wait, if the mark isn't late isn't time enough for you?"

"No."

Seb sighed and shook his head. "Well, at least you won't have to sit still for three to four hours, waiting."

"But we need to!"

"Jim, we are almost there, no need to panic."

Jim looked about ready to scream. "Fine." He muttered. Seb huffed, an almost invisible smile on his face. Jim pouted in response. They turned the corner.

"There you are, darling."

JIm raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Seb rolled his eyes. "The rendezvous?" He prompted.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm not going now."

"Then what was all that complaining about?"

Jim huffed. "Because it was due to the fact that I had to do all that complaining. You should have just done what I wanted in the first place. Duh." Seb shrugged. Jim rolled his eyes and huffed. "Idiot." He muttered.

Seb huffed. "What now, Boss?"

"You stay here. I have business elsewhere."

"Don't want to meet up the guy? See him and shoot, then?"

"I don't care what you do." Jim said coldly.

"Alright?" Seb looked at him. "You okay, boss?"

"I'm fine." Jim snapped.

"Alright. See you in a few then, Boss." Seb watched as Jim left him on the street by himself. Jim gave no acknowledgement of his words. He shrugged and went to go pick a good vantage point so he could carry out his orders.

Eventually, the target showed up. Unluckily for Seb, he brought friends. Seb was watching the mark through his scope when he heard shoes behind him. He turned quickly with a snarl, but couldn't do anything before a bullet tore it's way through his upper arm. He reached for his handgun with his other arm. The attacker shot him again, in the abdomen before he could reach it. Seb went down hard.

Jim glanced at his phone. "Slow as molasses." He muttered before flipping it shut.

Seb gasped for breath as he tried to keep pressure on his abdomen. It was straining the wound on his arm and he didn't know how long he could keep it up. He fumbled for his mobile with his injured arm.

Jim picked up on the third ring. "What?"

"J-Jim?" Seb gasped.

Jim paused. "Sebby, what's wrong?"

"Shot-t." He struggled to breathe for a second. "Hurt-s."

"The ambulance should be there in a few seconds." Jim murmured. "Just hold on."

"Jim, don' t-think-."

"You are going to survive if it means I will die for you, Sebastian!" Jim snapped.

Sebs breath stopped. "N-no! Ji-m you can't d-do th-at!"

"Well good thing I don't have to. The medics are there." And so they were, silent as they gathered Seb. Seb did his best to protest before passing out from the drugs.

Seb awoke slowly, numbed and uncomfortable. Jim was asleep next to him, breathing deeply as he was burrowed against Seb carefully. Seb raised his hand and gently put it on Jim's head. Feeling Jim next to him was comforting and he fell back asleep.

Jim woke up a few hours later. He blinked drowsily. Seb moved his hand through Jim's hair as he moved. Jim smiled sleepily. "Hey, tiger." He mumbled. Seb smiled a little and tried to open his eyes. "Hey, just relax." Jim murmured. He did and hummed the best he could with a tube down his throat. Jim smiled and snuggled closer. "You're still as slow as molasses." He muttered. Seb huffed a little. Jim grinned. "Good thing I like molasses." Seb finally got his eyes open and he rolled them. Jim smiled. "Love you, tiger." Seb hummed brokenly and tugged on Jim's hair. Jim rolled his eyes. "Way to be one with words." Seb smiled.

They relaxed together, eventually both falling asleep.


End file.
